Untitled
by Phenomanalangel6
Summary: I cant think of title, if you have idea's let me know. Laine Aries, little sister to Austin comes back from Japan to find everything and everyone has changed. She has no where to turn, except into his arms. But what will her brother do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, i dont own. The nobodys your never heard of... yep them bitches is mine lol.**

**Okay first things first, yes i do know that Austin Aries real name is Dan Solowod, Roddies is Chris Lyndsey, and most of the others in this story dont go by there real names in this business. But for the sake of storytelling, we are going to assume their ring names are thier real ones.**

**Um, if you hate this story, blame Xytne, she wouldnt update Bittersweet Sensation (amazing story check it out!) and so i had to start writing this. So, all flamers and angry mobs make your way over to her. lol!**

**------------**

_"Hey everybody this is Matt, leave me a message..."_

"ERRR!" I growled in frustration, as I hung up the phone for the fifth time. I quickly flipped it back open and dialed his number again.

"God dammit Sydal, pick up your phone!" I stated, to no one, as it began ringing in my ear. It rang two more times before the groggy voice of Matt Sydal came onto the line.

"Hello?" He said barely above a whisper

"Bout damn time Matt!" I said with a smile.

"Laine?" He asked, a little louder.

"The one and only." I answered cockily.

"What time is it?" He asked, as i heard his head flop down onto the pillows.

"I dont know 10 something..." I guessed. "But who cares. Get your ass out of bed and let me in!"

"Your here?" Matt asked excitedly.

"No dipshit, i want you to walk all the way to Millwake and open the door for me. Of course i'm here now let me in!"

Matt laughed before i heard the phone hit the bed. About ten seconds later I heard a soft _click _as the front door was unlocked. Matt wrentched the door back and came flying at me with a bear hug, knocking me to the ground.

"Ugh your fat." I said, rolling over on top of him.

"Oh you knwo you like it." He said with a laugh. I pretended to gag.

"In your dreams Sydal."

"I dont have to dream missy, your the one who's straddling me." He said with a sly grin, placing his hands on my hips.

I laughed and stood up quickly and offered him my hand. He took it, only to pull me back down on top of him, and rolling so he was on top of me, and pinning my wrists to the ground on the porch outside his apartment.

I laughed before saying "You know whats sad?"

Matt cocked an eyebrow at me, telling me he had no clue.

"I actually missed you." I said with a smile.

"Oh dont act like you dont love me." He said with a cocky grin.

"Oh yes Matt, your a love god." I said through laughs.

"Dude, what the hell we have neighbors!" Came a voice from behind us, as Matt was pulled from me, allowing me to sit up on my elbows.

"Jackie!" I yelled before jumping up and wrapping my arms around his neck. Jack Evans hugged me back, before gently pushing me away.

"3 things Laine, One, what the hell was Matt doing on top of you, Two, i told you not to call me Jackie, and Three, where the hell have you been?"

"He's a perv, you like it, and Japan." I said with a smile, as Matt crossed his arms, and pouted like a child.

"I'm not a perv." He mumbled, staring at the ground. Me and Jack both just laughed.

"Guys what the hell, you do know its like 10 o'clock in the morning right?" Came another voice from the doorway.

All three of us turned to see a drowsy Colt Cabana, fully decked out in his batman pajama pants and matching slippers.

"Your guys are such... guys." I said.

"Oh, that one stung." Jack said, clutching his chest. I punched him hard on the shoulder.

"Owww!" He said, over exatgerating.

"Whats wrong Jackie, you getting beat up by teensie weensie little old me?" I said, pretending to curtsey. Matt and Colt laughed, and Jack crossed his arms, glaring at me.

"Its okay Jackie, i still love you." I laughed, rubbing his arm. He stuck his tounge out at me, which only made me laugh harder.

"Can we go inside now?" Mat asked, running his hands up and down his bare arms, tryign to cirrculate some heat. I smiled and followed the rest of them into the small apartment.

"How the 5 of you live here, I will never know." I sighed, taking in the familiar surroundings of the North Philidalphia apartment they called home.

"6" Matt corrected me, before plooping down on the couch.

"Who am i missing?" I asked confused.

"You." He said flatly "I'm not letting you leave again." He stated, before picking up the remote and flipping on the TV.

"What are you gonna do Sydal, chain me to the bed?" I asked with a smirk, crossing my arms across my chest.

"If you want me to." he said with a sick smirk, even though he never looked away from teh tv. I jsut rolled my eyes.

"I'll never get men." I sighed, before i plooped down ont the couch next to Matt.

"Uh, i hate daytime television." He sighed a few minutes later, before leaning backagaisnt the couch and placing an arm around my shoulder.

"Speaking of daytime telvision." I pipped up "Where's Roddy and Austin?"

Jack looked at me confused.

"What does that have to do with daytime television?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Its called a segway Sydal, geez, keep up." I said with a laugh. Matt just rolled his eyes.

"Austin's asleep and Roddy was is flying in from a show. He shoudl be home in a few hours."

"He's doing a show without Austin? Thats a first." I said, before laying my head agaisnt Matt's shoulder, staring blankly at the cheesy movie that was playing.

Matt just shrugged and stared at the TV as well.

"So how long you in town for?" He asked when a commercial came on.

"What happened to not letting me leave?" I asked, looking up at hiim with an amused smirk.

"Oh yah, like i could stop you from leaving." He said with a laugh.

"True..." I said, wrapping my arm around his stomach, and tickling his ribs.

"I'm not ticklish hun." He said with a laugh. "And stop trying to avoid my question."

"I'm staying for good this time." I sighed.

"Are you for cerial?" He asked, sitting up straight, as i fell back agaisnt theback of the couch.

"Yes Matt, i'm for cerial. I've had enough wrestling for awhile. I just want to chill out with my friends for awhile." I said before pusing him back agaisnt the couch and replacing my head on his shoulder.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Dude not fair!" Jack said, jumping over the back of the couch landing next to me

"You chose,_ that _over me?" Jack said, looking over to Matt, who was now flipping him off.

"Of course not Jackie!" I said with a smile, before sliding out of Matt's arms and into Jack's .

"Oh, i see how it is." Matt said, crossing his arms and pretending to pout.

"Dont worry Mattie bear, i still love you." Colt said in a high pitched voice, before jumping over the arm of the couch into Matt's lap.

Matt groaned in pain as Colt landed.

"Oh Mattie, such a kidder." Colt said in the same high pitched voice, before kissing him on teh cheek. Matt stood straight upright, dumping Colt onto the floor in front of him.

"Uh man, i don't swing that way!" He said, wiping his cheek (on his face you dirty pervs) with his hand.

By now me and Jack were both cracking up,and Colt was doubled over on the floor where Matt had dumped him, practically in tears from all the laughter.

"Can we go wake up Austin now?" Matt said, sending annoyed glares at all of us.

I nodded at him through laughs, as Jack got up from the couch.

"i'll get the hose." He said walking towardsthe kitchen.

"I'll get the bucket." Matt said wlaking in the other direction.

"I'll get the whipped cream!" Colt said, making us all stop to look at him.

"Awh you guys are no fun." He said, plopping down on the couch.

I laughed and walked over towards Austins room, Matt walking up behind me with a bucket of cold water.

I slowly cracked the door open trying not to make much noise. Once it was fully open, I took a step back, and leaped into the air, landing on Austins sleeping form.

Austin yelled in suprise as I landed, his eyes immediatly jerking open.

"Laine?" He asked. Lookign up at me still in shock.

"Hi big bro." I said with a smile, beore Matt came up behind me and dumped the cold water all over my back.

"Oh, i'll kill you." I said, chasing after him, out into the living room.

I chased him around the room a few tiems, before Colt "accidently" tripped him up, and i was able to get on top of him, pinning him to the floor.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." He said with a sick grin "People might start to talk." I laughed and stood up, allowing him to stand as well.

Once we were both standing he held out both wrists towards me.

"Go ahad Laine, punish me." He said, the same sick grin across his lips. Before i could say anything, Austin slapped him hard in the back of the head.

"Dude, thats my sister!"

"Oh, well if you dont like it then sure, Matt lets go." I said pulling at his wrists. His eyes grew wider then i have ever seen then before.

"Seriosuly?" He asked.

"Fuck no." I laughed. "But i do owe you this." I said, before wrapping him into a hug, succesfully getting him wet. I pushed him away fro me, as i saw Jack coming up behind him with another bucket of water. Matt went to turn around but i grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Wow Matt, i never noticed how nice your abs are." I said, putting my hands gently on his well defined stomach, that was clearly visable through his now soaking shirt.

"Haha, very funny." He said before turning around, right as Jack dumped the water all over him.

Matt turned back to me, before saying "Oh, its on like Donkey Kong."

"Hey Hey!" I said putting both of my hands up "I never did anything, go after Jack!" I said, backing up as he took a step towards me.

"I consider you an accsesorry." he said with a grin, before picking me up over his shoulder. "Im afraid I'm going to have to take you in for questiong." He said walking towards the bedroom that he and Jack shared.

"Make sure to change the sheets when your done" Jack called after us, followed by and "OW!" as Austin slapped him in the back of the head.

"Put me down Matt!" I said through laughs as i banged my fists on his back.

"Not a chance sweetthing." He said, closing the door behind him.

"Okay seriosuly though, you have a really nice ass." I said, patting his butt that was less than 2 inches from my face.

"I know." He shrugged, laying me down on his bed.

"So whats new in the life of you Miss. Aries?" Matt asked sitting down next to me.

"Not much. Just, i dont know, confused." I sighed. As i did there was a knocking at the door.

"We're going out to breakfast you guys game?" Came Jacks voice from the other side of the door.

"Nah were good." Matt answered quickly.

"What if i wanted to go?' I said, sticking my lip out in a fake pout.

Matt smiled a little. "And pass up qualitly catching up time with me? Not a chance girly."

He didnt say anything else until we heard teh front door close.

"So how was Japan?" He asked.

"Umm... interesting." I said, not really wanting to get into the details.

Matt just nodded, sensing i didnt want to talk about it.

"I really missed you." He said, suddenly blushing.

I smiled. "I missed you too Matt."

"No, i mean... I REALLY missed you. I've been thinking a lot since you were gone, and, um, dont hate me for this." He paused and looked over at me.

"Hate you for what?" I asked, before i realised his face was inching closer to mine.

"Matt, whats going on?" I asked confused, not breaking his gaze.

"I'm making sure you dont leave again." He said inching closer still.

I put my hands on his wet chest, making him stop.

"Matt please." i said almsot begging him. "Dont do this."

"Why not?" Matt asked, looking confused and hurt.

"I.. i dont want to lose you." i said quietly.

"Laine, Laine, look at me. You will never lose me." He said, his face a couple of inches away from mine,

I looked up at him again with pleading eyes.

"Please Matt." I said once again. He looked at me and his face softened. He sighed and pulled me into a hug, and I began to cry in his shoulder.

Which in it self is a testament to how much i have changed. I have never cried in front of Matt before.

"Laine, are you okay?" Matt asked, holding me at shoulders length. I hastily wiped the tears from my eyes, trying not to let him see me like this.

"Come on lets get out of this stinky old room." He said with a laugh, trying to cheer me up. I didnt move. So he bent down and picked me up, and carried me back into teh living room, setting me down on teh couch, and then sitting next to me.

"Your all wet." I said, shoving him playfully as i sniffed back tears.

"Oh yah and your just dry as a camel." He laughed. "I'll go get us something to change into." He said, and walked back into his bedroom. He came out a minute later only holding one shirt.

I shot him a look, and he put his hands up in defense. "I'm not being a perv i swear. It's teh onyl clean one i have. I forgot to do laundry this week." He said, tossing the shirt to me.

"And what are you going to wear?" I asked, as Matt turned his back to let me change.

He jsut shrugged. "Thats what we hve blankets for." he said, pulling his wet shirt over his head.

"Im done." I sighed, and he turned back around, grabbing a blanket from the chair next to him.

"Are you as tired as i am?" I asked, stiffling a yawn.

"Just about." He said with a smile.

I stood up and let him lay down on the couch before laying down infront of him. He unfolded the blanket it and streched it out, covering both of us up. I wrapped my arms around his bare chest, and snuggled my head agaisnt him. He sighed, and played with my hair a little bit. Within a few minutes, my eyelids began to grow heavy and i drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, i dont own. The nobodys your never heard of... yep them bitches is mine lol.**

**Okay first things first, yes i do know that Austin Aries real name is Dan Solowod, Roddies is Chris Lyndsey, and most of the others in this story dont go by there real names in this business. But for the sake of storytelling, we are going to assume their ring names are thier real ones.**

**Um, if you hate this story, blame Xytne, she wouldnt update Bittersweet Sensation (amazing story check it out!) and so i had to start writing this. So, all flamers and angry mobs make your way over to her. lol!**

**------------**

_"_Dude, how many times do i have to tell you, take your dates into your room man. I sit on that couch!"

"Dude chill out nothing happened!"

"Sure, your half naked on the couch, and she's in your clothes, that doesnt look suspicious."

"Dude, look who it is!"

"Laine? Dude no way, Austin's gonna fucking murder you!"

"Nothing happened man! We just fell asleep i swear!"

"Whatever man, just be carefull where you sleep next time. It could have been Austin walking through that door not me."

"Austin wouldnt have done anything." I said, finally letting the two know i was awake. "I wouldnt have let him."

Matt smiled down at me, giving me a quick wink.

"Um... waiting..." came Rodericks impatient voice as he taped his foot on the floor. I laughed and jumped on him, nearly knocking him over. Luckily though he was strong and caught me.

"So, is there a reason we havent seen you in two and a half years?" He asked, setting me back down on the floor.

I shrugged and stared at the ground..

"I just needed out."

Roderick nodded before pulling me into another hug. "It doenst matter. All that matter's is that your back here now. And we arent letting you leave again."

"I i know i know, Matt's already gonna chain me to his bed." I said with a crooked smile, as Roderick's face paled.

"I aint even waiting for Austin, i'll fucking kill you myself!" He said, half jokingly.

"I put my hands on his chest to stop him from chasing after Matt, who was slowly retreating towards his room.

"Its a joke Roddy calm down." I said with a smile. "You want to go out to eat?"

Roddy laughed at the sudden change in subject, but agreed, offering me his arm.

"Mind if i change first?" I said with a laugh, looking down at the baggy tshirt of Matt's i was wearing and the jeans i had on that were still wet.

"I'd ask, but i dont even want to know." Roderick said with a playfull smile. I pushed him a little bit, before walking out the front door to get my suitcase, which had been left on the porch after Matt had tackled me..

i slipped into Matt and Jacks bedroom, quickly cahnging into a pair of jeans and a to-tight wife beater tank top.

"Ready boys?" I asked as i emerged from Matts room. Both of them just looked it me for a minute, not saying anything.

"Something wrong?" I asked, as Matt slid one of Jacks wife beaters over his head.

Roddy shook his head.

"You...um, wow you look great." He said with a smile, taking a step towards me.

I blushed a little and smiled back at him.

"Thanks, but i'm starving can we go?"

------------------------------------------------------

"Ow, ow, ow fuck that hurts!" Austin yelled as he lay on the trainers table later that night.

"Austin, suck it up. The longer you whine the longer its gonna take him!" I said, crossing my arms as I leaned agaisnt the wall across from him.

He just glared at me before he bit down on the towel his chin was proped up on, as the doctor poped his dislocated shoulder back in place. I wasnt a fun thing to watch, and obviously not to feel either, as he let out a loud scream.

"Aussie your okay, its over now." I said walking over to him and rubbing his other shoulder.

"I'ma kill that bastard Richards next time i get my hands on him." He said, resting his head on the towel.

"Its not Davey's fault Aussie, It was an accident."

"Yah well i might accidently break his legs." He shot back. I just sighed and continued to rub his good shoulder.

"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind."

"You sound like mom." He said, turning his head away from me.

I just laughed, pushing him lightly on the shoulder. As i did there was a loud knocking on the door. I walked away from Austin's side and opened it, almost getting bowled over by Colt, who was holding at least a dozen ballons.

"Oh Aussie Bear, are you okay?" He asked, with the same high pitched voice from earlier today.

Austin tried to get away from him, but couldnt as pain shot through his shoulder.

"I swear to god you fucking touch me, as soon as i can i'll kick you ass." He threatened.

Me and Colt, and even the doctor just laughed, causing Austin to glare at all of us.

---------------------------------

"So, seriously dude, what happened today?" Roderick asked as Matt cut the tape off of his wrists.

"Happened when?"

"You know when! You and Laine man, i need details."

"I told you nothing happened." He said, putting the scissors down on the bench next to him.

"Dude your really bad at lying. Youve been saying since she left that if she ever came back, you were gonna make a move. Then she comes home, and i find her in your clothes, clinging to you on the couch. I need details."

"We were having fun man. We woke up Austin, and i got her all wet. Thats why she had my clothes on. I forgot to do laundry this week so i only had one shirt. So i gave it to her." Matt said, begining to rub the back of his head.

"Uh huh, sure." Rodderick said, rolling his eyes, before picking up the scissors and starting on his own wrist tape. "So you seriosuly didnt make a move?"

Matt didnt answer.

"DUDE!" Roderick yelled jumping up off the bench. "Seriosuly start talking."

"Well, after i got her all wet, Jack got me from behind. I went after her instead of Jack, beacuse i wanted to make my move. I picked her up and brought her into my room. We started talking a little, she told me I had a nice ass." He said, looking up at Roderick grinning from ear to ear.

Roderick rolled his eyes again.

"And..."

"And then Colt and Jack and Austin went out to go get breakfast, i told them i didnt want to go, so i could catch up with Laine. I told her i had really missed her and i wanted to make sure that she didnt leave again. So i leaned in to kiss her, and she stopped me. She said she didnt want to lose me."

Roderick just looked at him for a moment, and Matt could have sworn he saw a look of jealousy come over hsi eyes. By he quickly shook it off.

"That all? How'd you end up on the couch?"

"I dont know, i tried to kiss her again, but she stopped me. She was crying man. I didnt know what to do."

"Laine? Laine Aries? Are we talking about the same person here? Laine cried?"

"Yah man, it was weird, i didnt know what to do. I tried to comfort her, but its kinda hard to do in a 3x3 room. So i took her back into the living room and we fell asleep. Thats it man i swear." Matt finished, throwing the pile of tape next to him into the trash can.

"Dude that sucks." Rodderick said before heading off towards the shower.

Matt jsut sighed and placed his head in his hands.

----------

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CANT WRESTLE FOR 3 WEEKS?" Austin screamed at the doctor who was infront of him

"Aussie, calm down." I said, noticing the scared look on the young doctors face.

"I..I'm sorry Mr. Aries, but unless you want to injure your shouler even more, your going to need to take at least 3 weeks away from an physical activity.

"This is bullshit!" Austin yelled, kicking the chair that was in front of him over. "I come back to TNA this sunday! I cant not be there!" He yelled, this time punching the wall with his good arm.

"Fuck!" He screamed, immediatly coiling his fist back to his chest.

"Austin, shut up and sit down." I shot hotly.

Austin glared at me for a minute before mumbling "Arent you forgetting that your the younger sibling?"

"Arent you forgetting that i could still kick your ass." I said with a cocky smile. "Now sit down and shut up. You've hurt your shoulder before when you played baseball and you remeber what happened then?"

"Yah yah, i came back to early and screwed up my arm." He said, sitting back down on the table.

"And you remeber how much that sucked?"

"Yah" Austin mumbled looking down at his feet.

"Then shut up and listen." I said, turning to face the doctor. I opened my mouth to say something but was inturupted when Colt burst out laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Austin shot at him.

"You just got told by your little sister1" He said through laughs. I smiled a little and then turned to teh doctor.

"Sling for the first two weeks, see how it feels after that, tylenol once every 4 hours, lots of rest, and come see you in three weeks?" I rattled off quickly.

"You a doctor?" He asked with a slight smile.

"I majored in Sports Medicine." I said flatly.

"We good to go?" The doctor nodded and opened the door for us.

--------------

"This is fucking bullshit!" Austin screamed again as they made it to the parking lot.

"Austin i swear to god, kick my car one more time and i will fucking leave your ass." I said angrily.

Austin shot me a glare. "How can you not be upset about this?" He said, eyes burning holes in my skull.

"Beacuse Austin its not that big of a deal. It was an accident. You got hurt. Your a wrestler. You shouldnt really be suprised."

"I'm still gonna kill Richards." He said, kicking the car again.

"Austin, he's jsut a kid. He's still weak-knee'd in the ring. And what the fuck did i tell you about kicking my car?"

"Bite me." Austin spat angrily.

"Fine bye." I said, climbing into the drivers side of the car and speeding away.

-------------

"Uh, fmaily is a fucking waste of time." I yelled, as i slammed the apartment door behind me.

"Where's Austin?" Jack asked, as he sat on teh kitchen counter devouring a sandwich.

"Dont know dont give a fuck." I said, ripping the fridge open and taking out a beer."

"What do you mean you don't know? Wasnt he coming home with you?" Jack asked confused, before taking another biite.

I took a long swig of the beer before answering "He was, before he started acting like a bitch and kicing my car." I said, then letting out a loud beltch.

"Nice one." Jack commented. "So what he do this time?"

"Dislocated his shoulder. He's out for three weeks, and he blames Davey. I kept trying to tell him it was an accident, that he was jsut a kid, btu he was pissed, and then he started kiocking my car. I told him if he did it again i was leaving his ass. He yelled somemore and kicked my car, so i left." I said, draining the last half of the beer.

"Damn." Jack said, eying the empty bottle in my hand.

I sighed and looked at him. "Where's everybody else."

"Roddy's asleep, and Matt is in teh bathroom. Colt had to leave, he's got a show to do."

I nodded. "Wanna go get drunk?" I asked, tossing the beer into the recycle bin under the sink.

"Wow Laine, that has to be, the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me." Jack laughed, wiping away a fake tear. I rolled my eyes at him as he jumped off the counter and grabbed his jacket from teh chair. I walked over to the bathroom door and knocked loudly.

"Matt were gonna go get drunk." I yelled. As soon as i did the door swung open and aeager looking Matt came out

"Oh i wanna come!" He said with a smile. "But, what am i going to wear?" He asked me seriosuly.

"Your a woman at heart did you know that?" I laughed as Matt grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into his room.

"So, what would you like to look like tonight Mr. Sydal?" I asked surveying his closet.

"Desprate single man seeking anything with legs, I'm better than you and i know it, just chilling, hard to get, or off the market?"

"Just make me look good." He said with a smile.

"Okay, seriously, this jacket is really hot!" I said, throwing it at him, inadvertingly hitting him in teh head with the hanger that was still inside of it.

I picked out a pair of faded jeans that had a few holes in them and threw them at him as well.

"And since you forgot to do laundry, your going to have to go in Jack's wife beater." I said, eying the huge mound of clothes that were stacked up in the corner.

Matt jsut smiled and stood up putting the jacket on. Then he started to pullhis sweat pants off.

"Awh, come on dude, warn a girl!" I said, shielding my eyes.Matt just rolled his eyes and slipped his jeans on. As he was, i bent down and picked up a pair of shoes for him to wear. I turned slightly only to see him checking out my ass.

"Sydal!" I yelled throwing one of the shoes at him. He caught it though and just smirked at me. "Couldnt help myself, i'm a guy." He shrugged.

"Oh right, sorry i forgot." I said with a cocky smirk. Matt's smile vanished as he glared at me. "You'll pay for that." He said cooly.

"What are you gonna do Sydal?" I challenged, taking a step towards him, landing me right in front of his chest. I was short compared to him, jsut coming up to his chin. So i jsut stood there staring up at him with teh same cocky smirk. As i looked into his eyes, i suddenly became very concious as to how close we were actually standing to eachother. His hand came up from his side, and momentarily rested on my hip, before i took i step back.

"I should get dressed, so we can go." I said quickly.

Matt just stood there for a minute looking rejected and hurt, before turning and walking out of the bedroom leaving me to change.

-------------

**Sorry its so short. My computer is being retarded. I cant get Works to open, so i have to use Wordpad. So bare with me on the spelling mistakes. I will update really soon, probably sometime in teh next liek 6 hours.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, i dont own. The nobodys your never heard of... yep them bitches is mine lol.**

**Okay first things first, yes i do know that Austin Aries real name is Dan Solowod, Roddies is Chris Lyndsey, and most of the others in this story dont go by there real names in this business. But for the sake of storytelling, we are going to assume their ring names are thier real ones.**

**Um, if you hate this story, blame Xytne, she wouldnt update Bittersweet Sensation (amazing story check it out!) and so i had to start writing this. So, all flamers and angry mobs make your way over to her. lol!**

**------------**

"Hey, can i get a round of shots?" Jack yelled to the bartender over the loud music in the club. He nodded and pulled out a tray filling it with shots.

"I'm gonna go dance." Matt said into my ear, as i sat down on the bar stool next to Jack.

"So, how's it feel to be home?" Jack asked, picking up a shot and quickly knocking it back.

I jsut shrugged. "I thought if i came back here i would get out of all the drama, but with Austin and now Matt, its jsut hard." I said before knocking back two straight shots.

"What do you mean drama? You still havent told me anything about your trip to Japan."

I shrugged and kncoked back another shot. "Not much to tell. I wrestled, i got hurt emotionally and physically i came home end of story." I said, knocking back yet another shot.

--------

**1 hour later**

**---------**

We were already on our 6th tray of shots, me well ahead of Jack, and compleatly trashed.

"Hey." I said to Jack before hiccuping. "Wanna dance hot stuff?" Jack just laughed and shook his head, leading me away from the bar.

"I think you have had enough sweetie." He said, putting an arm protectivly around my waist.

"Awh come on Jackie bear, I'm just getting lose." I said, as he pulled me alond towards one of teh empty tables away from the bar. Once we were seated Jacks cell phone went off, alerting him he had a text message, which he quickly responded to.

"Thats not nice you know." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"What?" He asked, clicking his phone shut and putting it back in his pocket.

"Talking on your phone when were on a date silly." I laughed, poking him gently in teh ribs before hiccuping again.

"Its not a date sweetie. And that was Matt. He is trying to find us."

"Hmpf. Fine, maybe he'll dance with me." I said, pulling away from Jack and crossing my arms. He just smiled at me. A few moments later Matt walked up to the table sitting next to me.

"Uh uh!" I said, pushing him back out. "You gotta dance with me. Cause Jack is a meanie pants." I said, sticking my tounge out at him, before stumbling and falling in Matt.

"Had a little bit to drink hun?" He said with a laugh, taking me by the wrist and leading me back onto the dance floor. As he did, a slow song came on over the speakers. I smiled up at Matt, and wrapped my arms around his neck, as he put his arms on my hips.

"You look hot in that jacket." I spurted off randomly.

"I better you picked it out." He said with a alugh as we began to sway to the music.

"Its not like its that hard of a job to make you look hot." I said, not even looking at him.

"Hey, Matt, can i tell you a secret?" I said, looking straight at him before hiccuping. Matt tried hard not to laugh and nodded. I stood up on my tip-toes so that i could whisper in his ear.

"One time, i stole 50 bucks from Austin."

Matt jsut smiled at me.

"Really i did." I said hiccuping again. "He thought Kayla did it, btu it was me." I said, referring to my older sister.

"Well, your a very bad girl Ms. Aries." He said with a smile.

I smiled, and placed my head agaisnt his chest, clinging tighter to him. I could hear his heart beating even ove the music.

"Hey Matt, remember earlier today?" I said randomly.

"Yah, i think so." He said with a smile.

"I mean, when we were in your room this morning."

Matt's expression hardened a little.

"Yah, i remember."

"I owe you this." I said, standing on my tip toes, coming dangerously close to his face. I stopped mometarily, and Matt turned away.

"Laine your drunk." He said, gently pushing me away from him.

"But Matty, dont you love me?" I asked, looking up at him.

Matt looked down at me, a sad expression on his face. His eyes told the story of what was happening inside of him. His heart was being torn to peices.

"Laine come on, lets go home." He said making a move to walk past me, but i grabbed his wrist.

"Matt dotn fight this." I said, pulling his head down towards me. This time he let it happen. I kept my hand on teh back of his head until he wrapped both arms around my waist. I let my body fall into him a little bit, taking in his warmth, and deepening the kiss. But as i did he pushed me away.

"This is a mistake." He said, and walked past me, and out the front door.

-------------

**Awh poor Mattie! and poor Laine! What would you do? i mean he loves her and all, but he might feel like he is just taking advatage of her. What if they got together and then she didnt feel the same way once teh alchol wares off? But what if its not the alchol? What if she really does have feelings for him? Could he be throwing away his only chance with her? And where the fuck is Jack? lol. Keep reading and review if you like it! And if you dont, remember, Xytne made me do it wink**

**-PA6**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, i dont own. The nobodys your never heard of... yep them bitches is mine lol.**

**Xytne's off the hook... even though i want to know what happened to Petey now... sheesh, such a meenie lol. But all angry mobs will have to wait until she stops updating again.**

**------------**

"Dude what the fuck!" An infuriated Jack Evans screamed as he burst through the door of the bedroom he shared with Matt.

"What?" Matt asked, sitting bolt upright in his bed, pretending the rub his eyes of sleep, when he had been wide awake since the taxi had brought him to the house two hours ago, just staring at the ceiling thinking about Laine.

"You know damn well what!" Jack spat, pointing a menacing finger in Matt's face. "How could you do that to her?"

"I didnt do anything man. She was drunk, i didnt want her to do something she was going to regret."

"Oh so you walk out on her and break her heart? She wont even come home man. Shes been here one fucking day and you fuck it up again."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Matt yelled, standing up and getting in Jack's face. "What the fuck do you mean again. You played a big a role as her leaving last time as i did." He spat angrily, pushing Jack.

"Oh come off it! You know she couldnt stay after you put her in that position. I had nothing to fucking do with it! You jsut can't stand to see her happy can you?" Jack yelled back, returning the push.

"Your fucking dilusional if you belive that." Matt hissed, coming nose to nose with Jack.

"And your a fucking moron for letting her walk out of our lives again." Jack spat like venom, not backing down.

Matt felt the anger building inside of him again as he stepped back from Jack and sighed. Jack just glared at him, before Matt reared back and punched him square in the jaw. Jack stood in shock for a minute before tackling Matt to the ground, raining down knuckles on Matt's skull.The rolled around exchanging blows until Roderick came into teh room and pulled Matt off Jack.

"What the fuck you guys?" He yelled, trying his best to restrain Matt.

"Get the fuck off me, i'm gonna rip his fucking head off!" Matt screamed.

"Why beacuse its the fucking truth?" Jack yelled at him. "You couldn't jsut chase her away once could you? You had to screw with her life just a little bit more?"

"Dont act so god damn innocent Evans!" Matt screamed, still struggling in Rodericks grasp. "You know you played a part in in to!"

"Will you both fucking shut up and tell me what happened?" (A/N: Thats not possible is it? To shut up and tell him wahts going on? lol just work with me people. I need chocolate milk...)

"He fucking did it again!" Jack yelled. "He chased her off again."

"Who are we talking about?" Roderick asked.

"Laine!" Jack and Matt yelled in unison

"What do you mean chased her away again? What do you two know that i dont?" He asked, his gaze going from Jack to Matt, who continued to struggle to get away from him.

Neither of them answered, but Matt stopped struggling.

"I'm going to go stay with Laine." Jack finally said, walking past the two of them and out the front door, slamming it loudly behind him.

------------

There was a knock on Laines hotel room door, startling her as she lay in her bed flipping through the five channels that she had. She got up and looked through the peep hole as the knocking persisted.

"Go away Jack." She sighed loudly, sliding down the wall next to the door, knowing that he wouldnt be going away anytime soon.

"Laine come on open the door." He pleaded.

"Jack i dont want to talk to anyone right now. I leave for Japan on Tuesday, i need my rest." I said, and the knocking stopped momentarily.

"What do you mean you leave for Japan?"

He asked through the door.

"I called Ki. He got me a flight. I'm going home."

"Laine this is your home." He said, a touch of hurt laced through his voice.

"No its not Jack. I cant even be here one day without shit starting up again. Its better if i go."

"Laine come on open the door."

"Jack i told you i dont want to talk."

"So what are we doing now?"

I didnt answer.

"Laine come on. I have chick food and movies."

I sighed before standing up and unlocking the door.

"Your lucky I'm hungry."

-------------

**Awh Jack is soo cute! I love how he protects her. I want a guy like Jack to bring me chick food and movies when i'm depressed! But whats this deal with him and Matt originally making her leave? What dont we know? And why is Austin such a heavy sleeper? Or was he even home yet? Or is he sitting on some street corner getting continusly mistaken for a male prostitute? Come on its Phili, anything can happen. Lol.**

**And in the infamous words of Jack Sparrow... i mean CAPTIAN Jack Sparrow (please dont shoot me fan girls) "Why is all teh chocolate milk gone?"**

**Okay maybe it wasnt exactly what he said... but eh, live with it. I have idea's for the next few chappys, its jsut getting them typed and manually spell checked taht may take awhile. Bare with me!**

**-PA6**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, i dont own. The nobodys your never heard of... yep them bitches is mine lol.**

**Xytne's off the hook... even though i want to know what happened to Petey now... sheesh, such a meenie lol. But all angry mobs will have to wait until she stops updating again.**

**------------**

I opened the door to see Jack smiling at me with an arm full of groceries. I couldnt help but smile a little bit two. I grabbed one of the bags from his arms and set it on the bed, as he followed suit.

"So what do you want to watch?" He asked, laying out some movies on the bed, before turning around and closing the door, locking all three of the locks as he did.

"What you gonna rape me or something?" I said with a smirk. Jack just smiled at me, before digging through the bags and pulling out a carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"Oh, forget raping me, i'm yours." I said with a smile, taking it from his hands. He laughed and pulled a plastic spoon from the bottom of the bag and handed to me. I took it graciously and plopped down on the bed, looking over the movies Jack had brought.

ECW One Night Stand 05, Genisis 05, All three Fast and the Furious movies, School of Rock, Rent, and The Ringer. I smiled at the fact he remembered all my favorite movies, before picking out Rent. Jack took it from me and began looking for the DVD player. I laughed, realizing there probably wasnt one.

"No worries." Jack said lightly, and pulled a black case from one of the bags. He unzipped it and brought out his portable DVD player, and expertly hooked it into the TV, before placing the movie in it and turning it on.

He moved back over to the bed and moved the bags out of my way, placing them next to me incase I wanted to eat some more.

He grabbed one of the pillows from next to me and tossed it on the floor.

"What are you doing Jack?" I asked through spoonfulls of ice cream.

"Laying down." He stated flatly as the previews on the DVD began to play.

"Get your fat ass up here." I said pointing to the spot next to her on the bed.

"You sure?" He asked, looking at me qusetioningly.

"Get up here." I said, before turning my attention back to the TV.

We sat there watching the previews till the main menu finally came on the screen.

"Push play." I said flatly.

"You do it." Jack shot back, just getting comfortable on the bed.

"Can't" I answered flatly

"And why not?"

"Gotta puke." I said climbing over him and running into the bathroom, the alchol finally catching up with me.

I heard Jack's footsteps on the linolium of the bathroom after a few minutes, as he came next to me and pulled my hair back for me. Once i had finished puking my brains out he wet 2 wash cloths for me. One to wipe my mouth with and one to put on my head once we came back into the main room.

"Thanks Jack." I said, as he carried me back into the main room, laying me gently on the bed, and placing the cool washcloth on my fore head, before hitting play on the DVD player and climbing in on the other side of the bed.

By the time we were to the second song of the movie i had abandoned the washcloth and was curled up under the blankets.

"Jack." I mumbled.

"Yeah Laine?" He answered not taking his eyes off the TV.

"I'm cold."

Jack took the hint and slid closer to me, wrapping his arms around me. I returned the gesture and snuggled my head up close to his chest.

"Jack?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Are you singing?" I asked looking up at him as he began to blush furiously.

"No." He said flatly. I just grinned.

"Goodnight Jack."

"Goodngiht sweetie."

-----------------

"Laine open the door!" Matt's voice yelled, as he pounded away on the door.

Jack looked down to see Laine still fast asleep. He sighed heavily and got up to answer the door.

"Keep it down man she's sleeping." He said as he pulled the door open.

"Jack what the fuck what are you doing here?"

"I told you last night i was coming to stay with her why are you so shocked?" Jack said though a yawn.

Matt looked from the bed that held Laine's sleeping figure, to Jack and back to Laine, before sighing.

"I'll go get us some breakfast for when she wakes up." He said before turning heel and walking back down the hallway.

Jack climbed back into the bed, crawling over to Laine before gently shaking her shoulders.

"Coem on girl, time to get up." He whispered.

Laine just shook her head and clung tighter to the pillow.

"Laine, come on Matt's coming over."

This made Laine sit bolt up right. "Thats not funny Jack."

"Its not a joke."

"It better be! He isnt coming over here. I told you. I am leaving for Japan Tuesday and nothing you or anyone says is stopping me.

"Laine come on he cares about you..." Jack began to say, but Laine cut him off.

"Dont say that Jack. Dont sit here and lie to me. If he even cared about me in the slightest, he wouldnt be hurting me like this." I said, before diving back under the covers, pulling them over my head.

"Laine."

"Leave Jack." I said flatly.

"What?"

"I said leave. I'll call you when i get in." I said, turning around to see a hurt expression on Jack's face.

Her just looked at her a minute before crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Jack, i said leave."

"And I said no. I'm not letting you walk out on us again."

"Jack, thats not fair. I didnt have a choice last time."

"What do you mean you didnt have a choice? You could have stayed! We would have protected you!" He said, hurt expression again played across his face.

"Jack it wasnt that simple. And i dont want to risk losing you guys. Now, your all that i have. And if coming back here for one day, and it already coming to this, its a sign Jack. I need to go home."

"You are home." Jack spat, a touch of anger in his voice.

"No Jack, i lost this place a long time ago." I said, looking away from him, not able to take the look of pain in his eyes, knowing i was causing it. "Jack, please just go."

Jack sighed, knowing he had no chance at winning this argument. So, he looked at her one more time, as she just stared out the window, and walked out the door.

---------------

"Why are you sitting on the floor?" Matt asked through a mouthfull of bagel, as he arrived back at the hotel, coffee and breakfast in hand.

Jack just shot him a glare. "I told her you where coming and she kicked me out. She says she needs her rest for her trip."

"What trip?" Matt asked, swallowing another bite.

"She's going back to Japan." Matt almost dropped the tray off food he was carrying in shock.

"Dude, we cant let her leave!"

"Really? Well why didnt i think of that?" Jack spat sarcastically, flipping off his hat and rubbing his head.

"But come on we have to do something man!"

"Have you even met Laine? She more stubborn than Austin! Once she sets her mind to something she does it.

Matt let out a loud sigh, knowing that Jack was right, before sliding down the wall next to him. putting the tray of food in between them.

"What are we gonna do man?"

"I got an idea..." Jack said, replacing his hat on his head.

"How much money do you hve saved up?"

"I dont know couple thousand." Matt said, watching as Jack stood up.

"Come on man, we got shit to do!" Jack yelled, urging Matt to get up.

------------

"I told you to go away Jack." I yelled, as the pounding on teh door persisted at around 2 o'clock.

"I'm not letting you in this time Jack!"

The knocking kept going.

"Jack i don't want to talk to you. I told you go away!" I yelled louder as teh knocking kept going.

Finally i had had enough and jumped up from my bed and stomped over to the door, flinging it open.

"I told you..." I started to say, but stopped as i saw a smiling Low Ki standing in front of my door.

"Bout time you answered the door." He said, crossing his arms and leaning agaisnt the doorway.

I couldnt help myself, i squeeled like a little girl and jumped into his arms.

"What are you doing here i thought you were in Japan?" I asked, still holding onto him

"Now thats what you get for assuming." He said with a laugh, returning the hug.

"I've been out here for a couple weeks, trying to work out a deal with TNA for after i get back from my tour next month. When i talked to you last night you sounded awful, and i couldnt let my baby girl be alone." He said, putting me back down on my feet.

"So you drove all teh way here from Orlando?"

"Uh huh." Ki nodded with a yawn.

"How long since you last slept Ki?"

"Dont worry about me, i slept on the highway." Ki said with a grin, before his phone started to go off in his pocket.

He looked at teh caller ID for a minute before finally flipping it open

"Whats up man? I'm in Phili. She's right here. Why? What? Dude come on? Seriously? I'll call you back."

Ki looked down at me as he put the phone back in his pocket. "Sorry sweetie, um, another gig jsut came through. I'll see you Tuesday okay?" He said, before kissign me on teh cheek, and walking away quickly.

-------------

Once he was safely out of earshot from teh room, and he heard the door shut, he redialed teh last number on his phone.

"Now what the hell are you talking about Sydal?"

-------------

**Uh oh, Ki's in on Matt and Jacks plan. What could it be? And what did Matt and Jack do to drive her away in teh first place? What is the rest of the boys going to think about her already leaving for Japan?**

**-PA6**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, i dont own. The nobodys your never heard of... yep them bitches is mine lol.**

**Xytne's off the hook... even though i want to know what happened to Petey now... sheesh, such a meenie lol. But all angry mobs will have to wait until she stops updating again.**

**------------**

I sat in the airport terminal twiddling my thumbs nervously. On top of the fact that I hated flying in general, Ki still hadn't shown up.

I rummaged around in my pocket for my phone, and quickly dialed his number.

"Hey beautiful." His cheery voice came through after about two rings

"Where the hell are you?"

"Hey hey, calm down, I'm in security."

"You better be!" I said, my tone lightening a little now that I knew he was close.

"So, why'd you go and run out on me yesterday?" I asked, leaning back a little in my chair.

There was a pause on the other end of the line, and I had to check to see whether or not I had lost connection.

"Ki?" I asked, hearing his breathing on the other end of the line

"Yah um, like I said, a gig came through. Training seminar. Didn't wanna say no, ya know?"

I just smiled, at how horrible of a liar he was. I didn't push it though, knowing we had a long flight ahead of us to squeeze some more information out of him.

"Gotta go babe, they wont let me talk on my phone at the moment."

"Alright see you in a few minutes Ki."

-------------

"So how's it feel to be home?" Ki asked, as we stepped out of the airport and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Better than you can imagine." I laughed

"You loser, get your hands off my girl!" Came a familiar voice from behind us. I turned to see Steve Corino smirking wildly as he walked towards us.

"Since when am I your girl Steve?" I asked, crossing my arms with an amused smirk played across my lips.

"Ha! Told you i would get her to say it!" Steve said, holding out a hand towards Ki.

"Nuh uh man, that doesnt count!"

"Hey, i distincly heard the words "I am your girl Steve" now pay up sucka."

Ki sighed heavily and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, handing Steve a 20.

"Somethings never change." I laughed, before finally getting my hug from Steve.

--------------

"What do you mean your leaving in two weeks! I just got here!" I yelled, as the three of us sat talking on our couch in the house we had rented together for nearly three years. Steve had just told me he was going on a tour of Europe in two weeks, and after that he was returning to the states for awhile.

"You knew about this?" I asked Ki, noticing he didnt have any change in emotion once Steve had told us.

Ki nodded slowly. "But hey think of it this way, you get to hang out with me more now!" He said with a smile

"But i thought..." Steve started to say, but Ki quickly shot him a glare that had shut up written all over it.

"You thought what?" I asked, looking up at Ki, who was still glaring at Steve. "What arent you two telling me?"

Ki sighed and rubbed his shaved head before he started explaining.

"I finalized my deal with TNA. Which means i have to go back to the states too." He said, studying me closely for my reaction.

"So, your both leaving me, and i'm gonna be stuck in this house by myself without any money to pay rent with?"

"Well, no. I found you some new roomates. They were looking for a place and i told them they could stay here."

"So you just rented out the house to some random person? What if you stuck me with an axe murder Ki? And then you leave and i get a cleaver to the forehead huh? You gonna be able to live with yourself knowing you killed me?"

Ki laughed at me, which only made me angrier.

"Beacuse I know them. And so do you." Ki siad, but then he looked like he regretted saying it.

"I know them? Who are they?"

Ki didnt answer.

"Ki! You better tell me, or... um... i'll do something bad to you."

"Oh no, not something bad!" Steve mocked, with a fake look of horror on his face. I shot him a glare telling him now wasnt the time to be funny.

"So you two are going to just leave me without telling me who i am going to be living with?" I said, crossing my arms and standing up.

"I didnt say that! Dont put words in my mouth!" Ki defended, his voice raising slightly."Look, they will be here in soon okay? It was supposed to be a suprise, but Steve is fat."

"What the hell does that have anything to do with it?" Steve interjected, before getting glared at by both of us.

"I feel the love guys thanks. Missed you to." Steve shot lightly, before sitting back agaisnt the couch and staring off out the front window.

"Look, I'm sorry i have to leave, but i didnt expect you to be coming back. Thats why i excepted TNA's offer. I thought i would get to spend more time with you. Right after i signed you called me asking for a flight back. okay? What was i supposed to do? Breech contract less than an hour after i signed?"

I sighed before plopping back down on the couch. "I'm sorry. I didnt mean to blow up at you guys, its just been hard lately."

"Its okay babe, we understand." Ki said, putting his arm around my shouders and allowing me to rest agaisnt his shoulder.

"We're gonna take care of you i promise. We wouldnt just pick up in leave." He said, before kissing me on the top of the head.

"I know, i'm sorry." I sighed

"Sorry to break up such a touching moment you two, but we gotta get to the show." Steve said, standing up from the couch and brushing off the imaginary dirt he had acumilated in the ten minutes we had been sitting.

"You two havent told me yet, how they gonna bring me back in?" I asked, starting to feel the excitement build up inside me.

Steve looked down at Ki who just sighed again.

"I'll go warm up the car." Steve said quickly and bolted out the door.

"Remind me to shot him later." Ki said, standing up off the couch and looking me dead in the eyes.

"You remember how we brought you out of the storyline as my manager." He started

"Yah." I laughed "I can still feel that chair shot you gave me." I said, my hand subconsiously rubbing the spot on the back of my head where Ki had hit me.

"Well, we cant exacly just bring you back in as my manager now. But you know if i could, i would take you back in a heart beat. But with me leaving in a month for the states, it wouldnt work anyway. So tonight, I'm going to come out for my match, and..." Ki paused for a minute, as if he was chosing his words very carefully.

"My oppenent, is gonna come out, and then introduce you as his girlfriend. Causing me to go into a jealous rage, we have a series of matches over the next month, and my final match here before i go to the states, its gonna be for you. Whoever wins gets you."

"Who's you oppenet?" I asked curiously.

Ki once again didnt answer me.

"Your way to secretive for your own good. You wont tell me who I'm moving in with, you want tell me who I'm managing, I dont like suprises Ki."

"Come on Laine lets go." Ki said, avoiding the subject by grabbing his keys off the coffee table and exiting the house, giving me no choice but to follow.

------------

"Come on Ki just give me a hint." I badgered as we walked in the arena doors.

"No." Ki answered without emotion, keeping his gaze away from me.

"Please Ki?"

"No."

"Come on. You gotta give me something. Anything."

"No."

"Ki please?" I said, finally stepping in front of him, causing him to almost run into me.

"Fine you really wanna know?"

"YES!" I said, suprised i had actually cracked him.

"Fine. But dont get upset at me okay?" He said, walking down the hallway to the second nearest locker room door away from where we were.

"Why would i be mad?" I asked, following after him.

Ki sighed heavily and knocked on the door in front of him

"Guy's its Ki, open up." He said, looking back at me once more, before hanging his head as the door swung open.

Nothing could have prepared me for the figure who stood on the other side of the door. Absolutly nothing.

"Hi Laine." Matt said with a slight smile.

I looked over at Ki, who was studing the ground intently, before looking back at Matt, who was leaning agaisnt the door frame, staring intently at me.

"You can go to hell. The both of you."

----------------------

**Happy now? Sorry for so long without an update. One of my friends just moved in next door, so we had a party at her place, and then i was watchin Raw. Why i am not sure. Watching Raw that is. I swear it gets dumber everytime i watch. I mean come on, paddle on a pole? are you serious?**

**-PA6**


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, I don't own. The nobody's your never heard of... yep them bitches is mine lol.**

**Xytne's off the hook... even though i want to know what happened to Petey now... sheesh, such a meenie lol. But all angry mobs will have to wait until she stops updating again.**

**------------**

I didn't know where to go. I wasn't really close to any of the Japanese wrestlers and all I really had were Ki and Steve, and I couldn't run to them. I think I was still somewhat in shock at the fact Matt had followed me from Phili. It was true, I did like him, but I had turned him down. And then when I had tried to apologize, and tell him I wanted to be with him, he turned me down. I knew after that it wouldn't end up well. Matt and Jack where like brothers to me. I had met them through Austin when he started wrestling in ROH, and had been friends ever since. I didn't want to risk losing them, because in all honesty they were all i had. Why I was so mad that they had come to Japan, I wasn't sure.

Everything at once was just to much for me to take. I couldn't handle it. I walked around backstage until i found a secluded enough hallway and sat down against the wall. I wrapped my legs up to my chest and laid my head on my arms, and did something I normally didn't do.

I cried.

I don't know why, but ever since I was little, I never cried. I guess I never let anything get to me. I spent almost all of my time with Austin, so I guess I felt like I had to always appear unbreakable.

Oh god, Austin. I hadn't even said goodbye to him before I left. I fished my phone out of my pocket and quickly dialed his cell phone.

It rang six or seven times before he finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Oh god, Austin, i am so sorry." I sobbed into the phone.

"Laine? Lainy sweetie what's wrong?" He said, concern dripping from every word he spoke.

"I...I'm a horrible sister." I said, before a fresh wave of tears came on.

"Lainy, where are you?" Austin asked

"Japan." I sniffed.

All I heard was Austin's steady breathing on the other end of the line.

"Austin. I'm sorry. Just say something. Please." I begged, tears flowing more steadily

"What do you want me to say Laine? I thought you were coming home? I thought I was finally gonna be able to spend some real time with my sister. But I get hurt, you leave me in a parking lot and then call me three days later and tell me your halfway across the world. What the hell do you want me to say Laine?"

"Austin, I'm sorry." I cried, trying to control myself.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Laine. I'll see you in three years." He said gruffly, before the line went dead.

I let the phone drop from my ear to the floor, and cried harder than i think i ever have.

"Laine is that you?" A voice came from down the hall, along with the loud sound of running footsteps.

I looked up slightly to see a worried Jack Evans running towards me.

"Laine sweetie, what's wrong?" He said, leaning down next to me and placing a hand on my back.

"Everything." I sobbed, wrapping my arms around his neck and crying into his chest.

"He hates me." I mumbled through tears.

"Who? Ki? Matt?"

I shook my head, sniffing back my tears slightly.

"Austin." I said, before i broke down again, crying even harder than before.

"Shh, sweetie, your fine." He said, rocking me back and forth.

"No Jack. I'm not. Everything's ruined. I screwed it up with Matt. I screwed it up with Ki. I screwed it up with Austin. Steve is leaving. I cant do this anymore Jack. Just make the pain stop." I cried, clinging tightly to him.

"Sweetie, look at me. You will never ever lose us. Ki still loves you, God knows Matt does, and Austin is your brother. He will forgive you. And Steve may be leaving Japan, but he isn't leaving you. You will always have us. You will always have me."

"It still hurts Jack. Make it all stop. Make it go away."

"I cant sweetie. I wish I could but I cant. Now come on sweetie. You have to get ready. You got your big return tonight." He said, trying to cheer me up. I just cried harder.

"Laine, you cant run from him forever. You have to face him."

"I know." I cried, my tears beginning to slow.

"Now come on. Lets go get you beautiful." He said, picking me up and standing me on my feet.

He looked at me and smiled, and wiped away a few tears from my face and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Its going to be okay sweetie. I promise." He said with a reassuring smile.

--------

As we neared the locker room door I stopped.

"I cant go in there Jack."

"What why not?" Jack asked, stopping next to me.

"I cant go in there. Not while Matt's there."

Jack sighed.

"Your going to be working with him tonight you know that right?"

I sighed. "Yah, but that's different. Out there, I'm not me. I'm in character. It's different. Everything that happens out there doesn't mean anything."

Jack sighed as well. "Okay come here." He said, leading me into the nearest locker room, where Steve was sitting on the bench inside.

"Laine! There you are, you have Ki worried sick." He said, jumping up and wrapping me in a hug.

"Just stay here for a minute Laine, I'll be right back." Jack said before walking back out of Steve's locker room.

----------

"Dude, out." Jack said, as he came walking back into Matt and his locker room.

"What?" Matt asked confused.

"Get out. I found Laine, and i got her to come back, but she wont if your in here."

"Uh, fine. Tell her I'm really sorry okay. And I'll see her tonight."

"Whatever man just get out, she needs to get ready!" Jack pressed, shooing Matt out.

-----------

(A/N: I don't know how to type in Japanese lol, so for this, yes they are speaking in Japanese, but this is the English translation)

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! MAY I INTRODUCE TO YOU, MAKING HIS RETURN TONIGHT, LOW...KI." The announcers voice boomed.

Low Ki's music began to play as he made his way to the ring looking ready for a fight.

"AND HIS OPPONENT FOR THE EVENING, MAKING HIS DEBUT, MATT SYYYYYYDAL."

Matt's music also began to play, but he stopped on the ramp with a mic in hand.

"Cut the music." Matt said into the mic

"Now now now Ki, don't you look eager?" Matt said, smirk firmly played across his lips as Ki paced back and forth across the ring.

"You see, I have every intention of fighting you tonight. But you know me, I'm just a confused little American, all alone in Japan. But you, you have help. So I thought hey, why not even up the score a little?" Matt laughed, as Ki stopped pacing and stared straight at him.

"So, ladies and gentleman, put your hands together, for Miss. LAINE ARIES!" Matt said, as Ki's face dropped.

----------

I walked out to the roar of the crowd. It was electrifying. One of those moments I will probably never forget. I hadn't been away for that long, but stepping out there on that stage, made it seem like an eternity since i was last there.

I smiled over at Matt who twirled me in front of him, until my back was turned to his chest, when he pulled me into him. I hung onto his hand and wrapped it around my waist, as he kissed my neck. I hadn't expected that. It was a strange sensation. Like coming into a warm house after playing in the snow. I felt oddly, safe in his arms. I quickly shook those thoughts away from my mind. This wasn't real. This wasn't me. This was just a promo.

"Now Ki, you didn't think after what you did to me, I would just go and forgive you and come running back to your side did you? No, that wasn't gonna happen. See, I went out and found myself a real man." I paused as i ran my finger down Matt's exposed chest.

Matt just smiled down at me.

"See Ki, I went out and got me a man who knows how to get the job done. Inside the ring….. And out, something you know nothing about." I smirked, as I laced my fingers in Matt's.

----------------------

"Jesus Christ, Laine are you okay?" Matt asked, leaning down over me as Ki struggled to get to his feet.

"Do I look like I am okay?" I screamed, clutching my knee in pain. I had tried to go off the top rope for a hurricanrana, but I landed completely wrong. I knew immediately something was wrong.

"Can you straighten it out?" He asked, placing a hand on my back helping me sit up a little.

I tried to straighten my leg but pain shot all through my body as I did, making me immediately grab my knee again.

"Shit, Laine this isn't good."

"No shit Sherlock!" I yelled back.

Matt stood up and motioned towards the entrance ramp. A few seconds later Jack slid into the ring next to me.

"Dude, she is hurt. Bad. You got to get her out of here man." Matt told Jack, who quickly nodded, and began easing me to of the ring. I screamed loudly as my whole body shook with pain. After some maneuvering from Jack and Matt, I finally got out of the ring, and Jack carried me towards the back. As we did, I heard Matt's music playing through the arena. They had ended the match early.

Jack took me back to the locker room, and laid me down gently on the couch. As soon as he did, Matt Ki and Steve all came bursting into the locker room.

"We need to get her to a hospital man." Jack said to Matt.

--------

"Hey sweetie, how you feeling?" Jack asked as he came slowly into my hospital room.

"How the fuck do you think I feel?" I shot angrily.

"Look, sweetie, its not that bad…" He started to say

"Not that bad? Not that bad? Jack I tore my ACL and my MCL.. I'm gonna have to have surgery, I have no insurance and no money, and my doctor doesn't even speak English. This is pretty damn bad Jack."

"Laine chill out. Your gonna be fine. I called Austin. He has you on his insurance still so you don't have to worry about that."

"You called him? What the hell Jack."

"Okay seriously Laine, I am trying to help you. Knock off the attitude already, its getting old." Jack spat.

"Now, Austin's problem is, his insurance will only cover the surgery back in the states. You have to go home."

"I am home Jack." I said quietly, still a little in shock at how he had blown up at me.

"No Laine your not. You know it. Now get over what ever shit you have going on in your head, because you are coming back."

I didn't answer.

Jack took a step closer and took my hand in his.

"Laine. We care about you. We all do. But our homes are lives, everything is back in the states. Ki is going, Steve is too, Me and Matt wont stay long, and we need you with us Laine." He said, before using his free hand to pull something out of his back pocket.

"Two tickets to Phili. One for you and one for your leg." He said with a slight smile, before giving my hand one last squeeze and walking away towards the door.

I let him leave. I wasn't sure what to say. A part of me knew he was right. Japan wasn't my home. It was a place to run away to. Nothing else. And even then, Japan wasn't really my place to run to, Ki was. He was always there for me, and he was always in Japan.

But another part of me knew this wasn't going to end well. Not after I had fucked it up with Matt, and Austin. Roddy was probably pissed off at me too. I don't think Colt's ever been mad at a person in his life, but I might be an exception. What I did was wrong. I lied to them, I left them, not once but twice. I didn't think i could even look them in the face again.

And what was I supposed to do after my surgery? I was going to be in bed for at least 2 months, and there was no way I was stepping into the ring for at least 6. I wouldn't have any money, so even if they let me back into the house I couldn't pay rent. Sure they were my family, but they were also just barely making it by.

This wasn't going to be a fun flight home.

------

**AH! Sad day, Laine is hurt! But happy side, She is going home! More updates to come soon!**

**-PA6**


	8. Chapter 8

-1**Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, I don't own. The nobody's your never heard of... yep them bitches is mine lol.**

**Xytne's better watch out… Lady Payne has offered to help join the mob. Mwhahaha.**

**------------**

_My hands shook as I sat in the drivers seat of Austin's car._

"_Laine, stop being so jumpy, the guys are nice I promise."_

"_I know, its just, well, I don't want to screw up."_

"_Laine, come on, I mean your related to me, there's no way your gonna screw up." Austin said with a smile._

"_Hardie har har, Austin. Aren't you a modest soul?"_

"_Damn Skippy!" He said with a smile._

"_What do you have against peanut butter?" I asked with a laugh as Austin looked at me confused._

"_Are you high…?"_

"_Damn Skippy… Like the peanut butter…. Jeez Austin I swear, sometimes I wonder how you passed the 4th grade!"_

"_Oh, that was bad Laine. Really bad."_

"_It was good till I had to explain it." I said with a laugh as we pulled into the parking lot of the gym._

"_Alright you ready? Austin asked as he opened the car door and stuck one leg out._

"_No." I answered truthfully, still sitting in the passenger seat, unmoving._

"_Come on Laine. You gonna have to start training sometime."_

"_Yah, Yah I know." I said with a sigh, and finally reached for the handle. As I got out Austin threw my bag at me over the hood of the car, almost knocking me backwards. I re-adjusted my tank top and stuck my tongue out at him._

"_Your so mature sis." He said with a laugh, before putting an arm around her shoulders as they met at the front of his car, right outside the gym doors._

_I sighed heavily as I stared up at the giant sign._

"_It's gonna be fine sis, I promise." Austin said with a smile._

_-----_

"Laine, Laine, you in there?" Jack asked, waving a hand in front of my face as we sat in the airport terminal, waiting to board.

"Yeah, sorry just, um thinking." I said, shaking all traces of my day dream from my mind.

"Well come on, were boarding." He said, pulling the wheelchair the airport had provided for me next to the chair I was sitting in.

"Thanks." I said with a smile, as I quickly hoped on my good leg to get into the chair.

--------

"This is where you are chick." Jack said, stopping about 3 rows into coach.

"What do you mean where I am? Aren't you sitting with me?" I asked confused, as Jack helped me into the seat.

"Um, I am actually right behind you."

"Then who's sitting next to me?"

"That'd be me." Matt said with a smile, as he walked up behind me and Jack.

I shot Jack a glare, before growling. "If I could move my leg I would be kicking your ass right now."

"Oh come on Laine, it won't be that bad. It'll be like when we used to go on road trips to the shows!" Matt said with a smile, as he slid into the isle seat next to my foot..

"It might just be a little different now." I shot sarcastically, as Jack handed Matt the pillow I had brought as a carry on. Matt took it and gently slid it under my leg. I glared at him the entire time he was doing it.

"Come on Laine. You guys cant be like this forever. You're going to have to talk eventually."

I just sighed and leaned as best as I could against my seat, shutting my eyes tight, just wishing I could go to sleep.

After a few minutes the plane was completely boarded, and we began to taxi out to the runway. My heart rate quickened. I absolutely hated flying. But taking off and landing where the worst for me.

The plane gradually picked up speed, as I held my breath. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Matt's arm move, and slowly slip his hand into mine, squeezing it gently.

I laced my fingers between his and held on tight.

-----

Once we got to cruising altitude my breathing slowed, and my heart rate became closer to what it normally was. Matt didn't pull his hand away, and neither did I. It felt nice to have something to hold onto. His hands were surprisingly soft, and slightly warm, and I liked the feeling that ran through my body as he ran his thumb across mine gently.

"Why are you so mad at me?" He asked suddenly, as he stared at the tray table in front of him.

"You know why Matt." I sighed, reluctantly pulling my hand out of his.

"No I don't. I understand your upset about what happened that night. But what would you have done if you where in my shoes? You know I have feelings for you, and you know you were drunk. What if we had gone through with…… you know, it, and then the next day you couldn't even remember. What if you regretted it? I couldn't live with myself knowing I took advantage of you like that." He said, as he began playing with the head phones the flight attendant had handed him.

"Look Matt. I have known you for how many years now?"

"I don't know, are we counting the years you ran away to Japan?"

I shot Matt a glare. "I didn't run away Matt. It wasn't like I willingly chose to leave. I did it so I wouldn't get hurt. And so you guys wouldn't get hurt either."

--------

Matt instantly regretted his words He saw the look of pain on her face. It was hard to talk about the incident, knowing that he played a major role in it. He regretted doing what he did, but at the time he thought it was what was best for her. He was wrong. Dead wrong.

----------

"Look Laine, I'm sorry. That came out wrong."

"This is what I was afraid of…" I said, barely above a whisper.

"What?" Matt asked, confused to say the least.

"Us fighting. I didn't want it to happen Matt. Like it or not, whether I have been in Phili, or in Japan, you have always been my best friend for as long as I want to remember. That's why I left. When we are friends, if we fight, we get over it no harm done, and we can still chill. But if we were, you know… together, it wouldn't be that easy. I don't want to risk losing you." I finished with a sigh.

Matt just sat in silence.

"I think that's why I was so upset you came to Japan. I went through a lot, to do what I thought was best for us, and it turned out to not even be necessary, because you were there to."

Matt didn't answer again.

"Matt say something please." I begged.

"You thought running away and not coming back was what was best for us? You thought leaving me again would make everything okay?"

I sighed. "I… I don't know Matt."

"Laine you cant run away every time something gets a little hard. You have to learn to face it head on and take it down. I know you, and your capable. Your biggest opponent is yourself. You have all the strength, but none of the confidence. Sometimes in life, you just have to take chances." He said, as he again, slowly slipped his hand into mine.

I sighed, and leaned my head against his shoulder. "I just want to go to sleep." I mumbled, shutting my eyes again.

"Sit up for a second." Matt said. I obeyed, as he reached down and grabbed the pillow and blanket from under the seat. He laid the pillow down on his lap, and lifted up the arm rest. He started to unfold the blanket, and lightly patted the pillow with his hand.

"Figure you'll be more comfortable this way." He said with a smile. I smiled back and lay my head down, as he spread the blanket out over top of me.

------------

Matt's P O V

------------

Within minutes she had fallen asleep in my lap. I ran my fingers softly through her hair, taking in every moment I had with her. It may sound weird and stalker-ish, but I like people better when they are sleeping. When your sleeping you don't fight, you don't cuss, you don't hurt, your just kind of there.

I started to drift a little to, as I leaned my head against the side wall.

"Is is wrong that I think I love you?" Laine's voice came.

I was shocked to say the least. I sat up quickly and looked down at Laine, to find her still asleep. She was just dreaming.

"Why would it be wrong?" I asked, seeing if she would answer. One of my friends mother used to talk to him after he went to sleep. He used to think she was psychic, but really every night she just questioned the hell out of him, without him knowing it.

"I don't know. But, I think I might, yah know love you."

"Well, I think I might love you to." I said barely above a whisper.

Laine stayed silent. She didn't talk at all for the rest of the trip. She just laid there asleep.

Inside, my heart was torn to pieces. I had wanted to hear those words from her mouth for years. But I knew when she woke up, she wouldn't remember. She wouldn't remember my response either. Things hadn't changed at all.

I was still in love with my best friend

------

**Poor Mattie. I feel bad for the kid. Maybe one day I'll decide to be nice to him. Eh, who knows lol. anyway, sorry for so long without an update, I went to the movies.**

**You know what sucks? School starts in two days. I was soooo fuckin pissed when I got my schedule though. Because I failed algebra last year, so I was supposed to take it again this year, and I was stressing out over it all summer, and they put me in geometry! And I didn't get into sports med either. I have been working for 2 fuckin years to, but my f in algebra that was totally bogus screwed that pooch. Uh, I have been watching the replacements to much. On the bright side, my classes are in the 200 building, which is the only building on the second floor, so I don't have to worry about getting lost in the main halls.**

**Uh, more updates soon, probably tomorrow**

**-PA6**


	9. Chapter 9

-1**Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, I don't own. The nobody's your never heard of... yep them bitches is mine lol.**

**Found a sword impaling my bedroom door this morning. Figured that was Xytne's way of telling me to update**

**------------**

"Laine…Laine, wake up." Matt's voice broke into my dreams, as he lightly shook my shoulders.

"What, why?" I asked, sitting up right, only to regret it as a shot of pain shot through my leg.

"Chill girl, your gonna hurt yourself. Now come on, were home."

"I slept the whole way home?" I asked surprised, as I looked out the window to see we were truly at the gate.

"Yeah, you were out like a light." Matt answered, contemplating whether or not to tell Laine about what she had said while she was sleeping.

"Come on chick, lets get you out of here." He said with a smile, as Jack came down the isle with a wheelchair.

"Thanks guys… for everything." I said with a smile, as they helped me into the chair.

"Hey what are friends for?" Jack asked with a smile, as Matt began pushing the chair out of the plane.

------------

"Ugh, is our baggage here yet?" I asked Matt, who stood in front of the seat that I was currently sitting on, waiting for Jack to come back with our bags.

"Not….." Matt began to say but was interrupted when some random person came up and hugged him out of nowhere.

"Its gonna be okay I promise. Don't worry, my Vikings have your back." The stranger said before walking away like nothing happened.

"That was strange….." Matt said with a laugh before plopping down in the chair next to me.

"Your strange!" I shot back, laughing at how stupid I sounded.

"Wow, you got me there…" Matt said with a smirk before I punched him in the arm. As I did, a pair of hands came down over my eyes, making me jump.

"Guess who…" A familiar voice whispered in my ear.

"Hmmm…. Smells like to much cologne, and bologna and cheese sandwiches… Must be Roddy!" I said, as Roderick pulled his hands away from my eyes.

"I don't wear to much cologne…." He said, faking a hurt expression.

Matt chuckled a little, before Roddy shot him a glare.

"What are you doing here?" I asked turning slightly so I was facing him better.

"What you think I would let you take a cab home with your leg all busted up? Not a chance sister." He said with a smile.

"But how are we all gonna fit in your car? I'll take up the whole back seat, and Jack and Matt still need somewhere to sit…" I said, confused at how this was gong to work.

"Well, I brought someone else with me…" Roddy said, turning around, and pointing off to the men's bathroom, where Austin was just walking out of.

"I'm riding with you." I said flatly, before turning back around and leaning against Matt's shoulder, pretending I was asleep.

"What's up man.." I heard Austin's voice say, before he shook hands with Matt.

"She been out for long?"

"Yah, most of the flight, we got her awake to get off, but then she crashed again." Matt answered.

I heard Austin sigh before he yelled.

"LAINE LOOK OUT!"

I sat bolt upright and looked around for what he was talking about.

There was nothing. I looked over to Austin who stood with a smug smirk on his face.

"You were always horrible at pretending." He said with a small smile.

I just rolled my eyes and laid my head back down on Matt's shoulder.

"So I take it we are still mad at each other?" Austin said with a sigh, plopping down in the seat next to Matt.

"Pretty much…" I said, before snuggling closer to Matt, trying to steal some of his body heat.

"Hey you're the one who left me in a parking lot." Austin said heatedly.

"You're the one who's being a fucking asshole." I shot back, my eyes still closed as I rested against Matt.

"Hey its not my fault you cant face life and have to run of to Japan to bone Ki every time something doesn't go your way."

"Shut your fucking mouth." I spat angrily sitting bolt upright.

"Don't you talk to me like that." Austin said standing up from his seat.

"I'll talk to you however the fuck I want. Ki is just my friend. He's like the older brother I never had." I spat the last statement with venom.

Austin looked at me with a hurt expression, before quickly wiping it away and replacing it with an angry one.

"Why do you even come back? No one wants you here."

"Go to hell." I shot, tensing in my seat.

"Its better then this place." Austin shot angrily before tipping over the wheel chair my foot was resting on and storming off.

I screamed and grabbed my knee in pain, as Matt stood up defensively to go after Austin.

"Leave him." I said through gritted teeth, still clutching my knee.

"He cant get away with shit like that!" Matt yelled.

Roderick placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down into the seat.

"She's right let him be." He sighed, As Jack walked up in front of us.

"What the hell happened?" Jack asked angrily, leaning down in front of me.

"Austin." Matt said angrily, taking my hand in his.

Roddy looked down at Matt suspiciously, noticing how close the two where being.

"Come on lets just get her home." Jack said, placing the wheelchair back up on its wheels. "We'll deal with Austin later.

"Yah, I can sit in the back with Laine. We'll be fine." Matt said picking up the bags Jack had dropped.

"Whatever." Roddy sighed, still confused at everything that was going on.

------

"Thanks guys." I sighed, as Jack carried me into his and Matt's bedroom later that day.

"Its no problem Hun." Jack said, laying me down on the bed and kissing my forehead. A strange sensation ran through my body as he did.

"I appreciate you letting me use your bed and all." I sighed, as he stuffed a few pillows under my knee.

"Not that big of a deal. Not like I haven't slept on the floor before." He laughed, sitting down on the bed next to me as Roddy and Matt came into the room with our bags.

"Um.. Guys, is it okay if I talk to Roddy for a minute?" I asked, looking up at Jack and Matt.

They both eyed my suspiciously.

"Please?" I sighed, before they both nodded and exited the room.

"So, what's up?" Roddy asked, closing the door behind them and walking over to the bed and sitting next to me.

"What I cant just want to talk to my Roddy Bear?" I smiled, as he cringed at his nickname.

"No. I'm like your man whore. You always want me to put out."

I laughed before adding. "But you're my favorite man whore."

Roddy laughed as well.

"But seriously what do you want to talk about."

"Um. Well on the plane. I had this really weird dream."

"Colt was dressed up as the eater bunny again?" Roddy asked.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"No not that dream. A new one."

"Santa Claus?" Roddy asked with a smile.

"No you tard, it had nothing to do with Colt."

"Oh god it wasn't me was it?" He asked, faking a look of disgust.

"Will you just shut up!" I laughed before socking him on the arm.

"Okay fine, what was so weird about the dream."

"I had sex with Jack."

--------

_**Cliffy. Haha. Lol. But you put two and two together. On the plane, Laine was talking in her sleep, saying she thought she might love him. Matt assumed it was him she was talking about. But now we find out she was dreaming about Jack. Uh oh.**_


	10. Chapter 10

-1**Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, I don't own. The nobody's your never heard of... yep them bitches is mine lol.**

**Found a sword impaling my bedroom door this morning. Figured that was Xytne's way of telling me to update**

**------------**

"Um… wow." Roddy said, a little in shock at what had just come out of my mouth.

"Yeah." I sighed, leaning back against the wall.

"Was he good?" Roddy asked with a sick smirk.

I slapped him on the side of the head.

"Can we stop being a perv for one minute please Roderick Christopher?"

"Uh don't use my middle name." Roddy sighed, rubbing the side of his head.

As he did there was a knock at the door.

"What?" Roddy shouted

"Its Colt. Is she still awake?" Colt screamed back through the door.

"Like I could sleep through you two yelling anyway." I laughed, as Roddy got up and let him in.

"Well look who's back!" Colt said with a smile, leaning over Jack's bed and giving me a hug, before pushing Roderick into the wall.

"What the hell was that for?" Roddy asked rubbing his shoulder.

"Felt like it." Colt shrugged with a smile.

"So what were you two doing behind closed doors?" He asked with a sick smile.

"God your all perverts!" I sighed

"Awh you love it."

I just laughed.

"So what's the deal with Austin?" Colt asked, sitting down on Matt's bed across from me.

"How'd you find out about that?"

"I didn't. I found this on the counter when I got home." Colt said, handing me a note.

_Gone to get new locks for the door. Gonna make sure that punk ass bitch of a brother you've got freezes his fucking balls off._

_Call me if you need anything_

_-Jack._

"Wow." Was all I managed to say before breaking into a small smile.

"You've got that boy whipped." Colt said. "You'd think he's doing you or something." Colt said, as both mine and Roderick's smile quickly faded.

"Uh… Your not…. Jack? Oh come on Laine, this isn't funny." Colt said, though it looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Just, had a really weird dream on the flight home."

"UH! YOUR HAVING WET DREAMS ABOUT JACK!" Colt shouted.

"SHUT UP! I didn't say that." I said, before we were interrupted by another knock on the door.

"WHAT!" We all three shouted at the same time.

"Geez guys I feel the love." Matt said, as he opened the door.

"Sorry. Just… long day ya know?"

"What the hell, you slept the whole time!"

"Maybe she was having good dreams…" Colt mumbled, and I shot him a glare.

"Yah maybe…." Matt said with a smile of his own. Roderick caught it and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Can we talk man?" Roddy asked, not waiting for Jack's answer, and pushing him out of the bedroom.

"What do you know that I don't?" He asked, shutting the bedroom door behind them, and walking towards the fridge.

"Uh, long story." Matt said, sitting down at one of the barstools and rubbing his neck.

"Make it a short one."

"Well, she fell asleep next to me on the plane, and when she was dreaming she told me she loved me."

Roderick dropped the orange juice cartoon that he was in the process of opening, which luckily didn't spill.

"What did she say exactly?"

"I thought you wanted the short version?" Matt asked with a smile.

"I lied." Roderick said flatly, picking the orange juice and taking a large swig.

"Well, she said she was tired, so she laid out with her head in my lap, and after a few minutes she was out. About a half an hour later she started talking in her sleep. I think her exact words were "Is it wrong I think I love you?" Matt said, pausing to sneeze.

"Why do you ask?"

"Um.. No reason." Roderick said, quickly turning his back to him and pretending to look for something in the fridge.

"You're a really bad liar. I spilled. Now what do you know I don't?"

"Um. Promise you wont get mad?"

"Oh great its good news."

Roderick sighed, and closed the fridge turning around to look Matt in the eyes.

"Well, when we were in there, talking.. She told me she um…. She was dreaming about Jack on the plane."

"Oh.." Matt said slowly, before standing up off his barstool.

"Dud are you okay?"

"Yah um, I'm just gonna go out for awhile…" Matt said, grabbing his jacket from eh back of the couch.

"I should come with you…"

"No. Your not my fuckin mother. I don't need yours or anybody's help." Matt spat, before opening and slamming eh door behind him.

"Shit." Roderick sighed, before sliding down eh front of the fridge and putting his head in his hands.

--------

_**Aw, porr mattie. **_

_**Dude, Xytene, I think your right. Like today, my Italians were getting restless to! They are worse than girls. Tony Katz called Benny fat, it was a whole thing, Benny started crying…. And then Jackie started singing lips of an angel by hinder….. Strange day to say the lease. Lol.**_

_**Sry its so short. Longer ones to come this weekend!**_


	11. Chapter 11

-1**Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, I don't own. The nobody's your never heard of... yep them bitches is mine lol.**

**Found a sword impaling my bedroom door this morning. Figured that was Xytne's way of telling me to update**

**------------**

"YOU TOLD HIM!" Laine screamed at Roderick as he stood with his head hung on the opposite side of the room.

"Jesus Rods. Why?"

"He… I had to.."

"You had to what Rod? Betray my trust? Hurt me even more? What did you have to do Roderick Christopher Strong?"

"I had to tell him." He said, looking up at her for the first time since re-entering the room.

"Why?" Laine asked, as she lay in the bed, staring holes through Roderick.

"He was telling me about the flight and… well you talked in your sleep."

My breath caught in my throat, as I tried to relive the dream, to remember what I might have said out loud.

"And, evidently you said "I think I might love you." And Matt thought you were talking to him…"

"I…oh god. Is he still here?"

"He took off…" Roderick said, jumping as Laine began yelling again.

"Jesus Fucking Christ Rod! You let him leave!"

"Let who leave?" Jack asked, stepping into the bedroom, scaring both me and Roderick.

"When the hell did you get back?" I asked.

"Wow I feel the love" Jack said, sending me a smile, that sent shivers down my spine for some reason.

"Sorry. Just lots happened in a very short amount of time. Matt's mad, and probably off drinking, and we don't know where."

"Oh. Want me to go find him?" Jack asked.

"NO!" Roderick and Laine yelled at the same time.

"Okay sheesh!"" Jack said with another smirk, oblivious to the intensity of the current situation.

"I'll take Colt and go find him. Boy always had a horrible sense of direction, probably got lost in the neighbors yard or something." Roddy said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Laine's eyes were still fixed on Jack, as he stood in the doorway, smirking, his arms crossed across his chest.

"We'll call you when we find him." Roderick said, leaning over and kissing her cheek, before walking out of the bedroom, and then the house, where Laine and Jack watched as he slapped Colt, who had fallen asleep on the front porch, on the back of the head, before pointing towards the car.

----------------

"So how you feeling?" Jack asked, just shaking his head at Colt and Roddy.

"I've been better." I sighed, laying my head back down against the pillow.

"I bet." Jack laughed, sitting down on the bed, and taking my hand in his.

"Its gonna be okay sweetie." He said lightly.

I sighed, before whispering "Jack, can I tell you something?"

"Shoot girl." HE said with a smile.

"You have to come closer." I said, and Jack obeyed and leaned forward

"Closer"

"Closer" I said, until Jack's face was so close to mine I could feel his breath across my face.

I couldn't help myself, I placed a hand gently on the side of his face.

"Laine…" Jack started to say, but I cut him off by kissing him hungrily.

I knew Jack was going to fight it off. That he would say something about not wanting to ruin our friendship. But that was a chance I was willing to take.

So imagine my surprise when Jack didn't fight me off. In fact, he accepted It. He slowly wrapped his arms behind my waist, before deepening the kiss.

I knocked the hat off the top of his head, before removing his bandana, so I could run my fingers through his hair.

My hands quickly moved to the ends of his shirt, pulling it over his head, before he did the same.

I cringed a little bit as a shot of pain went through my knee.

"You okay?" Jack asked, stopping momentarily, before beginning to kiss my neck.

I pulled his face back to mine and kissed him even more hungrily then I had before.

I undid the button to his jeans, as he began to pull the pajama shorts I had on off.

"You sure you want to do this?" Jack asked through kisses, seeing where we were about to end up.

"Positive."

--------------

_**Told you you wouldnt see it coming.  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, i don't own. The nobodys your never heard of... yep them bitches is mine lol.**

**YAY FOR UPDATES!  
**

**----------------**

I lay smiling agaisnt Jack's still naked - and slightly sweaty chest.

"Did we just do that?" I asked, for the tenth time.

"Yes ma'am." Jack smiled, running his hand down the middle of my back.

I snuggled in closer to him, taking in his warmth as he raised his hand to play with my hair.

"We should get dressed soon. Someone's bound to come home soon." I sighed. Not wanting to let go of him.

"Your probably right." He sighed in return, before letting go of me, to go grab his clothes.

He found his boxers and his jeans and quickly slipped them back on, before helping me pull mine over my knee brace.

As he looked around for his shirt, I asked the question that had been on my mind since we first kissed.

"What does this mean... you know for us?" I sighed, as i snapped my bra into place

Jack picked up his shirt and slipped it on over his head before answering

"What do you want it to mean?"

"Well. I don't want you to die. So telling Austin is out of the picture. I don't want Matt to know either... I'm afraid of what he might do to himself you know?"

Jack nodded to show agreement.

"So we can date, just not publicly?" I asked.

"I think I would like that." Jack smiled, before leaning down to kiss me again. I ran my fingers through his hair before he pulled away.

"I should go look inconspicuous and shit" he smiled, before winking at me and walking out the door.

"Inconspicuous?" A voice came from behind us.

Recognizing it, I quickly pulled the covers over my still exposed chest and pretended to be asleep.

I heard footsteps enter the room, before the voice continued with "You suck at pretending."

I sighed and opened my eyes as Roddy sat down on the bed next to me.

"So, why do you have to look inconspicuous. What are you trying to hide?" He smiled up at Jack.

Jack smiled back nervously but didn't answer.

Roddy - confused - looked over towards me, only to get the same awkward smile.

He looked at me for a few more seconds, before his mouth dropped open a little.

"Laine... Wheres your shirt?"

"I um... Jack threw it somewhere..." I sighed.

"Why would Jack be..." He started to ask, before comprehending, and quickly jumping up off the bed.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew" He repeated, trying to dust the invisible sex germs off his pants.

Jack laughed a little at the spectacle of the large man hoping around the room. Which was a mistake.

Roderick stopped, and turned his attention to Jack.

"I'm going to kill you..." He mumbled, taking a step towards him.

"Roddy... stop." I almost yelled.

He stopped momentarily and looked over at me.

"I came on to him." I said, looking him straight in the eyes.

"That doesnt mean anything. It takes two people to... do what you just did." He said, also almost shouting.

"Please. Roddy. You have to understand. This is what I want. Jack makes me happy."

Roderick sighed. Before looking over at Jack who was standing awkwardly next to the door.

"You hurt her... and I swear..." He said, before marching out of the room.

"Well this is off to a good start." Jack sighed, before following after.

------------

**Really short I know - But its an update. And i promise for more sooner.  
**

**-PA6  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, i don't own. The nobodys your never heard of... yep them bitches is mine lol.**

**YAY FOR UPDATES!  
**

**----------------**

An hour later, Jack had helped me to the couch in the living room so we could watch TV. Roddy was still in his room, and the occasional sound of him throwing things against the wall kept us from going to check on him.

As the commercial came on TV, Jack placed his arm around my shoulders. I smiled up at him before he leaned down to kiss me. He ran his hands through my hair as I turned slightly allowing my hand to slip under his shirt and across his stomach.

The opening of the door startled us both, and we quickly spread apart.

"Lookie what I found" Colts voice came from the doorway, as he carried a passed out Matt Sydal through the door.

"Is he okay?" I asked concerned, reaching for my crutches.

"Just really really drunk." Colt sighed, as he carried him towards Austins room.

Jack helped me off the couch and we followed behind him.

Austin had won the coin toss when we first moved in, earning him the master bed room with the attached bathroom. We had fought about the issue for almost a week. I had thought since I was the only girl in the house with a bunch of ego driven men, and my brother, I should be able to have some privacy. Austin, of course, disputed it, until I finally gave up and moved into the bedroom with Roddy.

Colt practically threw Matt down into the shower, before turning the water on full blast, as cold as it could possibly go. I leaned slightly towards Jack, knowing that the screams soon to come would probably make me jump. And jumping while on crutches equals falling on my face. Jack took the hint and wrapped his arm around my waist to steady me.

Matt woke up immediately, and started screaming. I had been right, I nearly jumped out of my skin. The screams continued for a few more seconds, before Colt reached in and shut off the shower.

"I'll fuckin kill..." Matt started to growl as he got to his feet. But then his eyes shifted towards me and Jack - With his arm around my waist.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BRING ME BACK HERE!" Matt screamed at Colt.

"Because you live here dipshit." Colt said with a sigh, sitting down on the closed toilet.

"No. I don't. Not anymore." He growled, and started walking towards me a Jack. Jack took a step forward, shielding me behind his back.

"I think you are blowing this a little out of proportion." Jack said, trying to stay calm.

"Fuck you." Matt spat back.

Jack fist tightened, and I reached my hand out to his shoulder.

"Dont. Please" I said, almost begging.

Matt looked me up and down before shaking his head.

He brushed past Jack, making sure to push him with his shoulder, before adding.

"Have fun with that little whore."

I didn't even have a chance of holding Jack back even if I hadn't been on crutches. He tackled Matt to the ground, and started throwing punches. In the sudden commotion, I had lost my balance, and fell back against the sink. Colt came over to check on me, before tending to the fighting two.

Matt had been able to roll on top of Jack, and was returning the punches now. As I watched I felt tears fall down the side of my face.

Roderick heard the noise from his nearby bedroom, and came to help Colt pull the two apart.

Roderick had both of Jacks arms behind his back, as Colt put Matt in a headlock.

"Get the fuck off me." Matt growled as he tried to kick his way lose.

"You gonna stop acting like a dumbass?" Colt asked, cringing and Matt's heel connected with his shin.

"Fine." Matt almost screamd.

Colt let him go, but Roderick held on to Jack as he continued to try and fight his way to Matt.

"I'm out of here." Matt finally grumbled, before stomping his way through the house, and slamming the front door behind him.

Roderick finally let Jack go, and he came straight to check on me.

"You okay?" He asked, as he wiped away some of the tears from my face.

I shook my head, and fell into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably now.

Jack was to startled to know what to do at first, but eventually he wraped his arms around me, and tried his best to calm me.

"I'll handle this one" Roderick said, before Jack slowly let go of me.

"Come on, lets go to our room." Roddy said, before pushing my crutches out of the way, and carrying me off to the room we used to share.

------------

**Damn Matt. So mean. More updates soon. Promise.  
**

**-PA6  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, i don't own. The nobodys your never heard of... yep them bitches is mine lol.**

**YAY FOR UPDATES!  
**

**----------------**

"Sorry about that..." I sighed when I finally regained composure.

Roddy didn't answer, just kept his stare locked on me.

"So... How bout them Red Sox?" I laughed, trying to break the awkward silence that hung stiff in the air.

Roderick didn't return the smile. Instead he ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"What happened in Japan Laine." He said after a few more awkward moments.

"Nothing..." I said, turning my head to look out the window.

"Laine. Stop. You can't keep everything inside you anymore. That obviously isnt working anymore." He said, a hint of resentment in his voice.

"Don't talk to me like you know what I have been through." I said, getting defensive.

"How is it my fault you always run away when things get tough?" His voice rising.

"You have no idea what your talking about." I growled, trying to stand.

Roddy got up, and placed a hand on my shoulder, pushing me back down to the bed, before kneeling in front of me.

"Listen Laine. I love you like a little sister." He said, placing a hand on my good knee. "I am scared for you. You just left, and came back a whole new person. And now you and Jack... I just want to make sure you don't get hurt."

"My personal life is none of your business." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Roderick sighed before getting up and turning his back to me.

For some reason, the sight of him walking away from me struck a nerve. I had let enough people in my life walk away, and I didnt wish to add to that number.

"I got pregnant." I sighed.

Roderick turned around so fast I am suprised he didnt get wiplash.

"What... what did you just say?" He said, shock apparent on his face.

"I got pregnant. I was dumb, some guy I met in a bar." I said, turning my face away, not able to look at him.

"Couple months in, I lost the baby. It was the most horrible feeling..." I trailed off.

Roddy plopped down on the bed next to me, still shocked. We both just sat there for what seemed like forever. I hadn't told anyone about my pregnancy, and it felt good to get it off my chest. A huge load that I had been carrying was lifted, and I liked that feeling.

"I just wanted to come home, to be with my family, the people I loved. And that has just worked out great." I said with a slight smile.

Roddy returned the smile, before giving me a big hug.

"You'll always have us. No matter what happens." He whispered into my ear.

I smiled slightly, before remembering what Matt had said...

"I wish you were right Roddy." I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder.

------------

**Short chappy. Just needed some Roddy/Laine time lol. **

**So, rant time, the fact that Davey Richards is in the No Remorse Corps, SO NOT COOL. I love Roddy and Rocky, and then they just have to throw Richards in there. Gah. I mean come on. Richards is seriously a jerk. He disrespected a lot of very good athletes, who happen to be very good friends of mine, as well as killed the promotion that got me back into wrestling.**

**Gah. Just when i thought ROH booking was perfecto. Oh well. **

**-PA6  
**


End file.
